Reliving the Future
by silv3rglass
Summary: Charlie's strange and violent behavior results with Bella moving in with the Cullens. Edward realizes he can't keep Bella safe forever. R
1. Fishing Gear

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. All of them are Stephenie Meyer's. Okay?

I was in my room getting dressed when I heard him.

"Bella!" Charlie roared.

I was confused to what was going on. I ran downstairs anyway spotting Charlie in the kitchen.

"Is something wrong dad?" I answered in concern.

"Did you move my fishing gear into the basement?"

He was yelling at me over fishing gear?

"Um, yes dad."

"What is the matter with you?" he spat. "Don't you ever move my things again."

What was going on? Charlie and I had been on good terms lately. What could've happened?

"Did you hear me?!" he screeched into my ear. "If you do it again there will be some serious consequences!"

Tears were now flowing freely down my face. I wasn't one to show my emotions so easily but Charlie was scaring me.

"BELLA!" he yelled. "Did you hear here what I said?!"

Edward where are you? I thought.

**smack**

Charlie had hit me with his nightstick. Even as a child my parents had never raised a hand at me. I slumped to the floor in pain as Charlie walked away from me sneering in disgust.

"Edward where are you?" I whispered before blacking out completely.

**I know this was short its supposed to be an intro to the story. Now push the pretty button and review!**


	2. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight. Mrs. Stephenie Meyer did. There you lawyers! I said it! Are you happy?

I woke up the next morning to find myself lying in the middle of the kitchen right where I had passed out.

I stood up slowly realizing that my head was pounding. I smelt it before I even reached up to touch the tender spot on my head.

Blood.

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. My forehead was black and blue where Charlie's nightstick had made contact. I winced at the narrow cut that reached from –cgey-cgey-cgey-cgeyop of my eyebrow.

I took a quick shower trying to avoid seeing Charlie this morning. I knew he usually left earlier then me but for some reason he was still home sleeping. He probably wants to see me, my stomach turning at the thought of facing him after what happened last night. I grabbed my towel and stepped out of the shower.

I opened the medicine cabinet and quickly cleaned my cut with cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. Not wanting to attract attention to the bruise I covered it up with my rarely used foundation Alice bought me for prom last year.

Heading to my room I put on a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans then, pulled my hair into a simple ponytail. I grabbed my book bag and my keys and rushed downstairs quietly.

As I hit the last step and walked past the kitchen towards the front door, he spoke.

"Good morning Bella".

I turned around to see him sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. Smiling as if last night had never happened.

A lump formed in my throat when I tried to answer him. I swallowed and then replied.

"Good morning dad"

I saw him glance at my forehead for a split second and then back to my face.

"Why don't you have breakfast before you leave?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks" I answered quickly.

"Well have a good day."

I smiled feebly before walking towards the front door and out of the house. How could he? I thought angrily on my way to school. For him to sit there as if nothing had happened. Like he didn't know why I didn't want to stay for breakfast. As if last night was simply an accident? He hit me! I got in my truck and glanced in the rearview mirror making sure my cover-up was still intact. I sighed.

First Edward disappears then…

Edward.

Just the thought of him made my heart jump.

What did I do wrong?

There was no fight, no cheating, not even the 'we need to talk' speech. He just stopped coming over.

Night after night I hoped that I would see him crawling through my bedroom window or find him waiting on my bed after my routine nightly shower.

I drove over to his house on the edge of town earlier in the summer hoping to talk with him. I opened the front door to find everything intact. Everything was in its place; there were no moving boxes. But something was missing.

The Cullens.

There was no Esme putting up new curtains, Jasper and Emmett weren't arm wrestling on the dining table, Alice wasn't conversing about her latest shopping excursion with Rosalie, Carlisle wasn't reading in his study, and Edward wasn't with me.

The house seemed empty without them.

I seemed empty without them.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in Edward's old space. I didn't even realize what I had done until I got out of my truck.

Why was I doing this to myself?

The whole day was a blur. My thoughts were preoccupied with how I would avoid Charlie when he got home and when Edward would be coming back. If he would ever come back. I shivered at the thought.

Since I had lunch right after my last class of the day I just drove straight home. Once again my thoughts turned to Edward.

When I finally focused back on my driving I was shocked to see that I had driven all the way to Edward's house.

I got out of my truck and walked up to the porch. It was a shock to see the house again. I hadn't been here since I realized they had left town.

For the second time today I let my emotions get the best of me. I sat on the porch crying. Not just because of Edward. Because of the fact I was afraid.

Afraid to go home.

Afraid that Edward really didn't want me any more.

Afraid that moving to Forks was a mistake.

I sat there on the porch just sobbing about how my life had come full circle. Just when I thought everything was good in my life it disappeared.

That's when I realized someone was watching me.

I dried my tears on my sleeve and looked up into his eyes.

I know a cliffy. Yep, because I'm evil like that. I really wasn't expecting that many reviews for the first chapter. I love you guys! Things will be explained along the way, so sorry for any confusion! You guys can IM me(pokes profile)if you have any questions!


	3. Awaited Talks and Houses

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. duh.

We were staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity when he finally spoke.

"You know angels shouldn't cry Bella", he said sitting down beside me on the steps wiping away the tears I had missed with his fingers.

I continued staring at him. This couldn't be real. Edward and his family had been gone for weeks. Now I was creating illusions? Why do I keep torturing myself like this?

"Bella are you okay?"

I stood up and ran swiftly to my truck I started the engine and headed back home. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see the steps of the house empty.

"Just an illusion" I said trying to reassure myself.

It was late when I finally got home. Sure enough Charlie was already home. I pulled in the driveway next to his cruiser. I got out of my truck hesitantly trying to make the trip to the front door as long as possible. I sighed pulling out my keys unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Hello Bella", Charlie said it an eerily calm voice. "Did you have a good day?"

I nodded. "Did you eat dinner already?" I said changing the topic.

"I had takeout down at the office with the boys." he said with a smile.

There goes that eerie voice again I thought.

"Well I'm just gonna go upstairs and change" I said.

Charlie nodded.

I ran upstairs and opened the door to my room in shock.

Everything was gone. My bed, book collection, the CD player I had left on my bed stand gone. I looked around the empty room in shock. What happened to my things? I ran downstairs to Charlie. I knew he was being too calm about me coming home late.

"Dad, where is my stuff?" "Your things?" He laughed. "Bella if you haven't noticed already you don't live here anymore". I gaped at him. "But where will I go?"

"Beats me", Charlie said with a smirk on his face. "You're 18 now. And I can now legally move you off my property. Now, if I were you I'd be leaving in the next five minutes. I'd hate to arrest my own daughter for trespassing."

I ran outside in tears. I sat in my truck just gazing into the night. Where would I go? It wouldn't be long until everyone found out about the police chief's daughter was homeless. Word travels fast in small towns.

I sighed in frustration. What was I going to do? I heard a tapping noise on my window and turned to see Edward standing there.

"Charlie kicked me out!" I blurted out.

"I heard." Edward said in a grim voice. "Let's go".

I didn't question him. I got out of my truck and followed Edward until we were a few streets away from my house. He stopped at a black Mercedes-Benz and unlocked the door. "Get in" he said. I opened the door and buckled myself in. Edward started the car and headed towards the highway. I guess he wasn't an illusion after all I thought. I blushed at how ridiculous I had been earlier.

Edward glanced at me and sighed. I knew he was going to start. "Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it turn out this way. It's just that the police were getting a little too curious about us and we had to leave. I never would've left you. I wanted to go and see you but Charlie was always awake every time I drove past your house". I thought back to last night. I wondered if I should to him about Charlie hitting me. I thought against it. Charlie was acting very hostile towards me but that didn't mean I wanted him dead.

"It's fine Edward," I said. "All that matters is that were together now right?"

"Exactly" he said brushing my face with his fingertips. I smiled. "Edward where are we going? I've never seen this part of Forks before" I said curiously. He shot me a nervous glance. "Actually, Bella we aren't in Forks anymore." I looked at him skeptically. "Canada" he said.

I sat back in my seat staring outside the window. Canada I thought. That's pretty far off from Forks… "Where are we going?" Edward smiled. "Home."

"You mean I'm moving in with you.?"

Edward stared at me warily. "Did you think I would let you sleep in your truck?"

"It's not mine anymore" I whispered.

Edward looked at me sadly. "Bella we'll pull through this. I promise"

I nodded and gazed out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Ten minutes later Edward announced our arrival. "We're here Bella"

I looked up and gasped. The house was twice as big as their home back in Forks. There was a long driveway leading up to the entrance of the house. The house its self was a mansion with an old colonial feel to it. "It's beautiful," I said. Edward chuckled at my expression. "Yes, I'd say its Esme's best pick so far".

Edward parked in the long driveway and got out of the car. He came around and helped me out the car. We walked up to the front door, Edward unlocked it and we stepped inside. It was quiet. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Out hunting" he replied casually. The house was looked exactly like their house back in Forks on the inside. I followed Edward upstairs and into what I assumed was his room. A four-poster bed replaced the black leather couch. The massive CD collection was still there, and the stereo was replaced with something that looked twice as expensive and complicated. I made a mental note to never touch it.

I turned around to see Edward watching me from the doorway. "Why did you get a bed in your room?" I asked. Edward walked towards me picked me up and laid me on the bed. He lay down beside me and pulled me close to him. "First of all its not my room. It's ours," he said raking his fingers through my hair. "And secondly the bed is for you. Did you think I was going to have you sleep on the couch?" I shook my head.

"But doesn't this seem like it's too much? Have you even talked to your family about it? And you didn't have to buy me a new bed. I would've been perfectly fine with the couch-" Edward put a finger to my lips. "Bella calm down. I discussed this with my family ages ago. It was just a matter of asking you. And yes buying a bed was necessary. Who says you'll be the only one putting it to use?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed and sat up on "our" bed.

I was thinking of taking a shower when I realized I didn't have any of my belongings with me. I sighed. I don't have anything with me. Charlie threw all of my things away when he kicked me out. Edward frowned for a split second and then smiled again. "You think Alice didn't see this coming?" He got off the bed and headed towards a closet and started pulling shopping bags out. Bag after bag after bag. Pretty soon the floor turned into a sea of clothing. I gaped. "Did she really have to buy all of this?" "Apparently" Edward shrugged. "But I don't have any of my bathroom things" I said. Hah, I knew Alice had to skip over something. Edward reached into a random shopping bag and pulled out my strawberry shampoo, a comb, a blow dryer and a big fluffy towel. "Fine" I took the items from him. "Where's the bathroom?"

Luckily, Edward and I had the master bedroom, which had its own bathroom. I unsuccessfully tried to find a path through the bags. I looked to Edward for help. He somehow managed to avoid stepping on any of the bags and carrying me across the room at the same time. "Don't hurt yourself in there" he whispered in my ear making my heart skip. He smiled at my reaction and shut the door on his way out.

I turned on the hot water in the shower, stepped out my clothes and got in. The hot water worked its magic working out knots in my back. After washing my hair I stepped out and wrapped myself in the towel. Realizing I hadn't brought any clothes in with me I walked back out into the bedroom to see Edward staring at the bathroom door expectantly. He grinned when he saw me in the towel. I rolled my eyes and picked through the bags looking for something to wear. I chose blue jeans and a gray v-neck sweater.

I brushed my hair off of my forehead when I heard Edward gasp in horror. "Bella what the hell happened?" I looked at him quizzically. "Your head!" I ran to the mirror and saw the mark Charlie had left. I was mentally kicking myself. The makeup must've washed off in the shower I thought. "Bella, I said what happened?" Edward was now behind me staring at my forehead in the mirror. I was starting to panic. Should I tell him the truth? Or I could lie, but he would probably find out. It was the only way to keep Edward calm…

"Charlie hit me!" I blurted out. So much for keeping Charlie safe.

Edward tried to remain calm but I could see the anger burning in his eyes. "He did what?" "It was my fault," I said. I moved his fishing gear into the basement and he got upset. Its nothing really."

"Nothing? He hit you Bella! And over something as insignificant as fishing gear?"

"Edward please just forget about it! I only blacked out for a few hours!"

His mask of calmness was gone now. "You blacked out?!"

I've got to stop blurting things out like this. "Edward please just calm down just promise not to approach him about it!"

" I'm not going to make you a promise I can't keep."

"Edward please!"

"I promise that everything will be okay Bella." He paused bending down to press his lips against mine. Let's go downstairs the others will be back soon"

I didn't go unnoticed by me that Edward didn't promise not to confront Charlie. I followed Edward downstairs I'd talk to him about it later.

Author's Note: I know that I've been MIA with this story. I got really sick, then I had school stuff to deal with…gah, it was just a mess. I'm super busy so I'll probably update on Sundays and Saturdays from now on. I've got the chapter laid out I just need to tweak a few things. Love you guys!

-silv3r


End file.
